Episodes with categories
The following shows a list of episodes that include crew categories, but may not necessarily have listings categorized by job function (Actor, Producer, Composer, etc.). 100, The # The 100: Watch the Thrones 12 Monkeys # 12 Monkeys: Arms of Mine # 12 Monkeys: Year of the Monkey 4400, The # 4400: Gone (Part 1) Agent Carter # Agent Carter: The Blitzkrieg Button # Agent Carter: The Iron Ceiling Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Repairs # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Aftershocks # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Melinda # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Bouncing Back # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Inside Man # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Parting Shot # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Watchdogs # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Team # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Ghost # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: World's End # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 1) # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 2) # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Life Spent # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: All the Comforts of Home # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rise and Shine # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The One Who Will Save Us All # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Force of Gravity # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The End All-New Super Friends Hour # All-New Super Friends Hour: The Brain Machine Almost Human # Almost Human: Straw Man Amazing Spider-Man # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 1) # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 2) Andromeda # Andromeda: All Great Neptune's Ocean # Andromeda: The Pearls That Were His Eyes # Andromeda: The Honey Offering # Andromeda: Double or Nothingness # Andromeda: Harper/Delete # Andromeda: The Weight (Part 1) # Andromeda: The Weight (Part 2) # Andromeda: So Burn the Untamed Lands Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: Lonely Hearts # Angel: In the Dark # Angel: I Fall to Pieces # Angel: Sense & Sensitivity # Angel: The Bachelor Party # Angel: I Will Remember You # Angel: Parting Gifts # Angel: Somnambulist # Angel: Expecting # Angel: She # Angel: I've Got You Under My Skin # Angel: The Prodigal # Angel: Eternity # Angel: Five by Five # Angel: Sanctuary # Angel: To Shanshu in L.A. # Angel: Are You Now or Have You Ever Been # Angel: First Impressions # Angel: Untouched # Angel: Dear Boy # Angel: The Shroud of Rahmon # Angel: The Trial # Angel: Reunion # Angel: Redefinition # Angel: Blood Money # Angel: Disharmony # Angel: Dead End # Angel: Belonging # Angel: Through the Looking Glass # Angel: There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb # Angel: That Vision Thing # Angel: That Old Gang of Mine # Angel: Carpe Noctem # Angel: Fredless # Angel: Billy # Angel: Quickening # Angel: Lullaby # Angel: Dad # Angel: Birthday # Angel: Provider # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Forgiving # Angel: Double or Nothing # Angel: The Price # Angel: A New World # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: The House Always Wins # Angel: Slouching Toward Bethlehem # Angel: Supersymmetry # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Apocalypse, Nowish # Angel: Release # Angel: Inside Out # Angel: Home # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Unleashed # Angel: Hell-Bound # Angel: The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco # Angel: Lineage # Angel: Damage # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Shells # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: The Girl in Question # Angel: Power Play # Angel: Not Fade Away Arrow # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: An Innocent Man # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: Sacrifice # Arrow: League of Assassins # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: Public Enemy # Arrow: The Candidate # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Sins of the Father # Arrow: Code of Silence # Arrow: Taken # Arrow: Broken Hearts # Arrow: Beacon of Hope # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Canary Cry # Arrow: Genesis # Arrow: Tribute # Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes # Avengers: Iron Man Is Born Batman # Batman: The Puzzles are Coming # Batman: The Duo Is Slumming # Batman: Come Back, Shame Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: The Cat and the Claw (Part 1) # Batman: Nothing to Fear Being Human (2011) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) # Being Human: Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human) # Being Human: The End of the World as We Knew It Beyond Westworld # Beyond Westworld: Westworld Destroyed # Beyond Westworld: My Brother's Keeper Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Jailing of Jaime # Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) # Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 2) Birds of Prey # Birds of Prey: Pilot Black Lightning # Black Lightning: The Resurrection # Black Lightning: LaWanda: The Book of Burial # Black Lightning: And Then the Devil Brought the Plague: The Book of Green Light # Black Lightning: Three Sevens: The Book of Thunder # Black Lightning: Equinox: The Book of Fate Blade: The Series # Blade: House of Chthon # Blade: Death Goes On # Blade: Descent # Blade: Bloodlines Blake's 7 # Blake's 7: Horizon Blood Drive # Blood Drive: Rise of the Primo # Blood Drive: Faces of Blood Drive # Blood Drive: Finish Line Buck Rogers in the 25th Century # Buck Rogers: Escape from Wedded Bliss # Buck Rogers: Ardala Returns # Buck Rogers: Space Rockers # Buck Rogers: Flight of the War Witch Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Pack # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Reptile Boy # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Killed by Death # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dead Man's Party # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Band Candy # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Real Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Replacement # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of My Mind # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Was Made to Love You # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: After Life # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doublemeat Palace # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lies My Parents Told Me Charmed # Charmed: Pilot # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: I've Got You Under My Skin # Charmed: Thank You for Not Morphing # Charmed: The Fourth Sister # Charmed: The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts # Charmed: The Witch is Back # Charmed: Wicca Envy # Charmed: Feats of Clay # Charmed: The Wendigo # Charmed: From Fear to Eternity # Charmed: Secrets and Guys # Charmed: Is There a Woogy in the House? # Charmed: Which Prue Is It, Anyway? # Charmed: When Bad Warlocks Go Good # Charmed: Out of Sight # Charmed: The Power of Two # Charmed: Love Hurts # Charmed: Déjà Vu All Over Again # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Be Careful What You Witch For # Charmed: Sight Unseen # Charmed: Primrose Empath # Charmed: Power Outage # Charmed: Sleuthing With the Enemy # Charmed: Coyote Piper # Charmed: Just Harried # Charmed: Death Takes a Halliwell # Charmed: Sin Francisco # Charmed: Exit Strategy # Charmed: Look Who's Barking # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 1) # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 2) # Charmed: Hell Hath No Fury # Charmed: Enter the Demon # Charmed: Size Matters # Charmed: Womb Raider # Charmed: Witchstock # Charmed: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father # Charmed: Freaky Phoebe # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Goes # Charmed: Malice in Wonderland # Charmed: Run, Piper, Run # Charmed: The Last Temptation of Christy # Charmed: Engaged and Confused # Charmed: Forever Charmed Class # Class: For Tonight We Might Die # Class: The Lost Constantine # Constantine: Non Est Asylum # Constantine: A Feast of Friends Daredevil # Daredevil: New York's Finest # Daredevil: Penny and Dime # Daredevil: Kinbaku # Daredevil: Regrets Only # Daredevil: Semper Fidelis Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat Defiance # Defiance: Doll Parts # Defiance: All Things Must Pass Doctor Who # Doctor Who: Prisoners of Conciergerie # Doctor Who: Planet of Giants # Doctor Who: The Tenth Planet (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 2) # Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 3) # Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 4) # Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 5) # Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 4) # Doctor Who: Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 5) # Doctor Who: Doctor Who and the Silurians (Part 6) # Doctor Who: Terror of the Autons (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 2) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 3) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 4) Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: Rose # Doctor Who: The Unquiet Dead # Doctor Who: Aliens of London # Doctor Who: Father's Day # Doctor Who: Blink # Doctor Who: The Sound of Drums # Doctor Who: The Eleventh Hour # Doctor Who: The Beast Below # Doctor Who: Victory of the Daleks # Doctor Who: The Vampires of Venice # Doctor Who: Amy's Choice # Doctor Who: The Hungry Earth # Doctor Who: A Good Man Goes to War # Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan # Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor # Doctor Who: Mummy on the Orient Express # Doctor Who: Last Christmas # Doctor Who: The Pilot Dollhouse # Dollhouse: Haunted # Dollhouse: Vows Earth: Final Conflict # Earth: Final Conflict: Decision # Earth: Final Conflict: Truth # Earth: Final Conflict: Miracle # Earth: Final Conflict: Avatar # Earth: Final Conflict: The Forge of Creation # Earth: Final Conflict: Subterra # Earth: Final Conflict: Boone's Awakening Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Wrath Flash (2014) # Flash: All Star Team Up # Flash: Who Is Harrison Wells? # Flash: The Trap # Flash: The New Rogues # Flash: Girls Night Out First Wave # First Wave: Lungfish # First Wave: Book of Shadows # First Wave: Joshua # First Wave: Marker 262 # First Wave: Motel California # First Wave: Lost Souls # First Wave: Legacy Fringe # Fringe: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones Gemini Man # Gemini Man: Minotaur # Gemini Man: Sam Casey, Sam Casey Gifted, The # The Gifted: eXposed # The Gifted: eXit strategy Gotham # Gotham: Viper # Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane # Gotham: The Scarecrow # Gotham: The Blind Fortune Teller # Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies # Gotham: Destiny Calling # Gotham: Heavydirtysoul # Gotham: The Fear Reaper # Gotham: They Who Hide Behind Masks Grimm # Grimm: Lonelyhearts Incredible Hulk (1977) # Incredible Hulk: Married # Incredible Hulk: Escape from Los Santos # Incredible Hulk: A Rock and a Hard Place # Incredible Hulk: The Harder They Fall Incredible Hulk (1982) # Incredible Hulk: Tomb of the Unknown Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Bruce Banner Unmasked # Incredible Hulk: The Incredible Shrinking Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Punks on Wheels # Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk Inhumans # Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans # Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us # Inhumans: Divide and Conquer # Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Iron Fist # Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Jeremiah # Jeremiah: The Touch # Jeremiah: Ring of Truth Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Top Shelf Perverts # Jessica Jones: AKA Smile Justice League Unlimited # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 1) # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 2) Land of the Lost # Land of the Lost: Cha-Ka Legends of Tomorrow # Legends of Tomorrow: Pilot (Part 2) # Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion! # Legends of Tomorrow: Raiders of the Lost Art # Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear # Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba-Con # Legends of Tomorrow: Freakshow # Legends of Tomorrow: Zari # Legends of Tomorrow: Welcome to the Jungle # Legends of Tomorrow: Daddy Darhkest # Legends of Tomorrow: Amazing Grace # Legends of Tomorrow: Necromancing the Stone # Legends of Tomorrow: I, Ava Lexx # Lexx: Eating Pattern # Lexx: Giga Shadow Life on Mars # Life on Mars: My Maharishi Is Bigger Than Your Maharishi # Life on Mars: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadows? # Life on Mars: Things to Do in New York When You Think You're Dead # Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note In Us All Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: I've Got a Crush on You # Lois & Clark: Barbarians at the Planet # Lois & Clark: The House of Luthor # Lois & Clark: Madame Ex # Lois & Clark: Wall of Sound Lost in Space # Lost in Space: The Reluctant Stowaway # Lost in Space: Return from Outer Space # Lost in Space: The Android Machine # Lost in Space: Treasure of the Lost Planet # Lost in Space: Revolt of the Androids # Lost in Space: The Colonists Lucifer # Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire # Lucifer: Vegas With Some Radish Luke Cage # Luke Cage: You Know My Steez M.A.N.T.I.S. # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Cease Fire # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Soldier of Misfortune # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Gloves Off # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Faces in the Mask # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Switches # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Ghost of the Ice Mighty Morphin Power Rangers # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Different Shade of Pink (Part 1) Minority Report # Minority Report: The American Dream # Minority Report: Memento Mori # Minority Report: Everybody Runs Mutant X * Mutant X: Understudy New Batman Adventures # New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions Out of the Unknown # Out of the Unknown: Sucker Bait # Out of the Unknown: The Eye # Out of the Unknown: Beach Head # Out of the Unknown: The Man in My Head Outer Limits (1963) # Outer Limits: Moonstone # Outer Limits: Demon With a Glass Hand Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Light Brigade # Outer Limits: The Sentence # Outer Limits: The Awakening # Outer Limits: New Lease # Outer Limits: Double Helix # Outer Limits: Balance of Nature # Outer Limits: The Origin of Species Painkiller Jane # Painkiller Jane: Pilot Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: The Nightcomers Phoenix, The # Phoenix: Pilot # Phoenix: In Search of Mira # Phoenix: One of Them # Phoenix: A Presence of Evil # Phoenix: The Fire Within Preacher # Preacher: See # Preacher: The Possibilities # Preacher: Monster Swamp # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: Call and Response # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Viktor # Preacher: Dallas Quantum Leap # Quantum Leap: Permanent Wave # Quantum Leap: Leaping of the Shrew Quatermass # Quatermass: Ringstone Round # Quatermass: Lovely Lightning # Quatermass: What Lies Beneath # Quatermass: An Endangered Species Red Dwarf # Red Dwarf: Back in the Red (Part 3) Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: Population: Zero # Six Million Dollar Man: Sharks (Part 2) # Six Million Dollar Man: Sharks (Part 2) # Six Million Dollar Man: Deadly Countdown (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: Deadly Countdown (Part 2) # Six Million Dollar Man: Bigfoot V # Six Million Dollar Man: Killer Wind # Six Million Dollar Man: Rollback Sliders # Sliders: Fever Smallville # Smallville: Shield Space: 1999 # Space: 1999: The Seance Spectre Space Patrol # Space Patrol: The Alien and the Robot # Space Patrol: The Robot's Escape # Space Patrol: The City of Living Statues Space Precinct # Space Precinct: The Power Spider-Man (1967) # Spider-Man: The Terrible Triumph of Dr. Octopus # Spider-Man: Magic Malice Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends # Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The Origin of Iceman Stargate SG-1 # Stargate SG-1: Lockdown # Stargate SG-1: Dominion Star Trek # Star Trek: What are Little Girls Made Of? # Star Trek: This Side of Paradise # Star Trek: The Devil in the Dark # Star Trek: Errand of Mercy # Star Trek: The Alternative Factor # Star Trek: Patterns of Force Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Where Silence Has Lease # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Elementary, Dear Data # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Outrageous Okona Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments Star Wars: Forces of Destiny # Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Ewok Escape # Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path # Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Stranger Things # Stranger Things: The Vanishing of Will Byers # Stranger Things: The Weirdo on Maple Street Supergirl # Supergirl: The Adventures of Supergirl # Supergirl: Luthors # Supergirl: Alex # Supergirl: City of Lost Children # Supergirl: Nevertheless, She Persisted # Supergirl: Girl of Steel # Supergirl: Far from the Tree # Supergirl: The Faithful # Supergirl: Wake Up # Supergirl: Legion of Super-Heroes # Supergirl: Fort Rozz # Supergirl: For Good Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure # Aquaman: Menace of the Black Manta # Aquaman: The Rampaging Reptile-Men Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth # Tales from the Crypt: Came the Dawn # Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: Triggers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Tracks TekWar # TekWar: Tek Posse # TekWar: Promises to Keep # TekWar: Stay of Execution # TekWar: Betrayal Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Vick's Chip Time Tunnel # Time Tunnel: Rendezvous with Yesterday # Time Tunnel: Invasion True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Burning House of Love # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Plaisir d'amour # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: The Sun # True Blood: You're No Good Twilight Zone (1959) # Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey # Twilight Zone: A World of His Own # Twilight Zone: Mute Twilight Zone (1985) # Twilight Zone: Wordplay # Twilight Zone: Dreams for Sale # Twilight Zone: The After Hours Under the Dome # Under the Dome: The Fire # Under the Dome: Curtains # Under the Dome: Love Is a Battlefield # Under the Dome: Incandescence # Under the Dome: The Enemy Within Van Helsing # Van Helsing: Help Me Walking Dead, The # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters # Walking Dead: The Big Scary U Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: Diana's Disappearing Act # Wonder Woman: Flight to Oblivion X-Files, The # The X-Files: Pilot # The X-Files: Beyond the Sea # The X-Files: Sleepless # The X-Files: Død Kalm # The X-Files: Soft Light # The X-Files: Our Town # The X-Files: Anasazi # The X-Files: War of the Coprophages # The X-Files: Home # The X-Files: Emily # The X-Files: The Beginning # The X-Files: The Goldberg Variation # The X-Files: Orison # The X-Files: Existence # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: Founder's Mutation # The X-Files: Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster # The X-Files: Home Again # The X-Files: Babylon # The X-Files: My Struggle II X-Men # X-Men: Slave Island # X-Men: A Deal With the Devil # X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island X-Men: Evolution # X-Men: Evolution: X23 Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Zixx # Zixx: Phunkee Zee Category:Quality Assessment